Summer Camp
by perpetualXmotion
Summary: Covenant/MR x-over... mostly Covenant though... I suck at summaries... TylerOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: This is my first story so please let me know if its got any potential!!

* * *

Summer Camp 

Ch. 1

_Ender sat in a corner of the battleroom, his arm hooked through a hand-hold, watching Bean practice with his squad. Yesterday they had worked on attacks without guns, disarming enemies with their feet. Ender had helped them with some techniques from gravity personal combat- many things had to be changed, but inertia in flight was a tool that could be used against the enemy as easily in nullo as in Earth gravity._

_Today, though, Bean had a new toy. It was a deadline, one of the thin, almost invisible twines used during construction in space to hold two objects together. Deadlines were sometimes kilometers long. This one was just a bit longer than…_

'Damn there goes my concentration…' she thought. Someone was staring at her and now she couldn't focus on her book. She took a quick glance around the room but didn't see anyone staring and the feeling had gone away. She started reading again and got two words in when the feeling came back. She shifted in her seat and willed it to go away. Guess what? It didn't

'The nerve of some people… Ugh!' She was sneaky this time and only took little glances at sections of the room.

'Gotcha!' she thought. The culprit was an amazingly hot guy that had just walked into the waiting room at the airport with his three other amazingly hot friends. He looked down blushing and she smiled.

She looked down pretending to read while she thought about the guy and felt his stare return. She let him look because she knew it was no better than her thinking about him.

"Hey man, what are you staring at?" She heard this with her incredible hearing and waited for the answer, wanting to know what his voice sounded like.

"Nothing." She felt shivers crawl down her back as his stare left her.

'Mmm. What a sexy voice…' Now she definitely wouldn't be able to concentrate on her book. Thankfully, though, she was saved by the camp councils walking in and saying that the buses were there. It was going to be a long drive through the Canadian countryside.

* * *

what color should her eyes change to when she uses?? help with this!!

review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or MR sadly...

read on and review please!

* * *

Ch. 2

She piled onto the bus with everyone else that was attending the camp and found a set of seats for herself. **He** was one of the last ones on the bus and the seats were slowly filling up as friends sat together. With only a couple of seats left, **he** chose the empty one next to her. After the bus started rolling and things had calmed down, he turned to her and introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Tyler Simms," he said as he held out his hand to shake.

"Courtney Reese. It's nice to meet you." She took his hand and repressed a shudder that her power was sending through her, warning her of the coming vision, "Excuse me."

She squeezed by him and quickly went to the bathroom that was at the back of the greyhound bus. As soon as the door was locked, she used and made sure that no one would hear, see, or smell anything that came from the bathroom. Then, the vision came and lifted her into the air; her eyes changed to black and light came out of her body as she was sucked into her vision.

_'__Tyler was standing in an empty field with three other guys. They were __all __talking __until__ Tyler stepped away from the group looking extremely pale. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and pierced his breast __causing__ h__im__to __scream in agony. It stopped as quickly as it started and left Tyler gasping for his breath while his eyes were black as night. __Slowly, they returned to their normal __lapis lazuli color.'_

She fell to the floor as she came out of her vision, and was plagued by many thoughts that were all centered around her vision. She tucked them away to deal with later and made herself presentable. She took down the power barriers, stepped out of the restroom, and started walking back to her seat. When she slipped by him, she made sure not to touch him for fear of having to return to the bathroom in the grasp of another vision. Then, she started up a conversation.

"So… Where are you from, Tyler?"

"Ipswich, Massachusetts. What about you?"

"Here and there. I move around a lot. My parents are trying to decide where to move to for my senior year. I guess they are trying to find a place with a good enough school."

They talked for quite a while, learning all the little insignificant things about each other, until Tyler yawned and decided it was probably a good idea to be rested when they arrived. She turned on her iPod and finished reading Ender's Game. As soon as she was finished, she joined him in unconsciousness.


End file.
